Advances in imaging technologies have created new challenges for both the clinician and the basic biological scientist. In diagnostic imaging, for example, it is now possible to gather extraordinarily large volumes of data in significantly shorter periods of time. MRI systems can now acquire a single image in as little as 100 milliseconds. Computed tomographic (CT) scanners traverse a helical "corkscrew" that covers the entire patient and produces a hundred slices in minutes. A single patient may require CT, MRI, PET, and single photon tomography (SPECT), which would generate a volume of data that could easily overwhelm the radiologist, surgeon, and oncologist. Researchers in the Center for In Vivo Microscopy (an NIH National Resource) have been working on solutions for handling similar data-overload faced by the basic biological scientist. The MR microscopes in the Center routinely produce three-dimensional isotropic arrays up to 512 x 512 x 512, i.e., individual images as large as 256 MB. Working with colleagues at Silicon Graphics (Mountain View, CA), General Electric (Milwaukee, WI), and Vital Images (Fairfield, IA), the Center has developed infrastructure, hardware, and software to radically alter how both the clinical and basic scientist view these large arrays. The goal of this two-day workshop was to provide both the clinician and the scientist hands-on experience in volume visualization. We shared technology that routinely acquires and interactively explores 3D images ranging in size from the developing mouse embryo to the human. A series of lectures introduced how volume images are acquired, transported over high speed ATM based networks, and interactively explored. A number of state-of-the-art workstations with optimized volume visualization software were set up to allow participants to explore for themselves this new visualization technology.